Shopping for Three
by Casshirek
Summary: Duo goes shopping and gets some help from two friends. c.c Chibi fluffiness abound.


Title: Shopping for Three  
  
Author: Casshirek  
  
Summary: Duo is trying to find a gift for Heero and the rest of the GW crew. c.c He gets some unwanted help. ^.^;; More chibis. PWP. o_o  
  
* * *  
  
Duo stared.  
  
This was the place that good little shoppers, whether they be of the window browsing variety or the fanatical buyers version, pray they go to when they die on their sleep. Items were piled up from wall to wall, arrayed on every available surface in a tasteful manner that Martha Stewart would have condoned. And there was everything here, no imitation goods -- only the finest stock available to the world.  
  
"... I have died and *gone* to heaven!" Without further ado, Duo began to prance into the aisle that lurked directly before him. As always, he ignored the looks that people gave him, these being staple components of his existance. However, what he didn't know was that they were looking at him, per say. They were looking at the anomalies astride his shoulder, hanging onto his collar for dear life.  
  
We now meet Duo's conscience in lack of better words. We use the singular term as both are to be regarded as one of the same even if they represent significant opposites in his life. The both whom we are refering to are chibi-Duos, minatures of the braided idiot we have all come to love or violently hate to death. One of them, no doubt the one representing the negative aspect of his mind, the pesimistic side that exists in every person, wore the traditional trappings of a chibi-Duo. Complete with enormous lavender eyes, the type that looked liquid enough to sluice off his pudgy face, a tiny braid festooned with black ribbons, priest robes (the very same that led to the question: Is Duo capable of buying a bigger wardrobe or not?) and tiny bat-wings along with a minature scythe, this chibi was bad to the bone. Ordinarily, he would be wearing a sly smile on his face but he was too preoccupied with hanging on at that moment. The other chibi was physically alike the first. The only difference was that he bored red ribbons, angelic robes, a pair of fluffy white wings and a sugar cane in place of the normal garments. Often found yammering in incomprehensible squeaks at each other, they were both in agreement at the moment:  
  
They both thought they were going to die.  
  
We return to the story.  
  
Duo pounced on an enormous teddy bear that was unfortunate enough to merit his attention. With surprisingly little effort, he picked up the stuffed animal and was in the process of hugging it and squeezing in and almost to the point of calling it George-chan when one of the chibis intervened. It was the Good-Duo, so to speak.  
  
"Squeak!" It declared, a hand that was as round as pancake jabbed imperiously in the direction of the teddybear. With the other firmly coiled around one of Duo's dark curls, it glared stonily at the toy. "Squeaksqueak -- "  
  
"--squeak." The Evil-Duo related nonchalantly, having encircled the first chibi's throat with the scythe and pulled. The smile on its face was large, large enough to make up practically half of the chibi's countenance. "Squeaksqueaksqueaksqueak." A tiny picture was lofted for perusual. In it was contained the impassive visage of a full-sized Heero.  
  
The response was impressive. Purple eyes transmorgified into enormous, pulsating hearts of the lovey-dovey variety, even as Good-Duo fluttered in place, hands clasped together and smile goofy. Evil-Duo sweatdropped.  
  
"Squeak?" It asked.  
  
Good-Duo then displayed what appeared to be his contract. It was an extremely long list, one that managed to roll down the length of Mount Duo and trail along the floor. At the very top were the words that brought a resounding facepalm from Evil-Duo. Good-Duo was evidenced to be from the shounen ai variety.  
  
"Squeaksqueaksqueak!"  
  
"Squeak."  
  
Evil-Duo facepalmed again. The Department of Chibi Employment was notoriously poor in judgement. Was it any surprise that he would be temporarily paired with this idiot while his normal partner was taken for surgery? "Squeak." Evil-Duo promised himself. He would never break his teeth on a jaw-breaker, no matter how sweet, and leave his partner to deal with the consequences.  
  
"Awwwwwww, Heero would just *love* this. Bet he's going to have to tell Relena his feelings now if I just and -- " He paused, tilting his head in the direction of the Good-Duo. The angel-winged messenger of good tidings was whispering into the unsuspecting pilot's ear. " -- that's not a bad idea."  
  
An omnious jingle sounds in the air.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Good-Duo slapped his face. The Department of Chibi Music was no more reliable.  
  
"SQUEAK!"  
  
Duo obediantly dropped the teddy bear into his shopping cart and continued on. Evil-Duo, now cognizant of the movement, fluttered indignantly over to his counterpart and begin to gesticulate wildly. In the language of the chibi community, he pointed out various things, including Duo's sexual preference in the current fic. Good-Duo, who might as well be considered Bad-Duo with what he was doing, stabbed his candy cane into Evil-Duo's mouth and continued chattering onwards. Duo's path soon lead him into the candy sector.  
  
Evil-Duo remained blissfully unaware of the whole situation.  
  
He was on a sugar high.  
  
~Owari  
  
* * * 


End file.
